Las Heridas que Curaste
by AskedSurprise
Summary: Una leve mirada a los recuerdos del "soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad" acerca de los acontecimientos que siempre fueron cercanos a la fecha de su aniversario de nacimientos ..No todo es dulce, sin embargo en algún momento te toca y con paciencia ayudan a curar esas heridas... LeviHan ! Pasen y lean


_**…Las Heridas que Curaste**_

Invierno, el gélido viento silbaba por entre las ruinas de algunas casas de aquella ciudad subterránea, las tenues luces de las velas comenzaban a hacer su aparición en una que otra casa que se encontraba habitada para poder apagar la oscuridad que poco a poco iba dejando el atardecer.

Cruzando todo aquello iba un chico cargando una cantidad considerable de leña, vestido con apenas una camisa de manga larga remendada y sucia, unos pantalones y una bufanda verde muy roída como únicos protectores contra el friolento clima, ¿Cuánto había caminado para regresar a casa? Quien sabe, ni el mismo lo sabía, el recorrido para él únicamente era subir por ese mini peñasco, que más bien eran un montón de escombros que le permitían emerger a la verdadera ciudad, atravesar casi todas esas colonias, además de no ser visto por ningún "policía", ya que aquellos cerdos malvivientes siempre se aprovechaban de cualquier indigente fuera quien fuera, para por fin llegar a los montes a recolectar algo de leña. Era tan larga la jornada que tardo la tarde completa en trozar aquella madera seca; si no fuera suficiente el hecho de ser un infante algo escuálido, bajo de estatura y con algo de debilidad el trabajo pudiese haber sido un poco más fácil pero en fin, esto le valió poco y llego a amarrar y montar cuanta leña pudo en su espalda para llevársela a consecuencias de un paso lento de vuelta a casa.

El sol se ocultaba, la temperatura seguía descendiendo y el pequeño solo tenía en mente una sola cosa: Llevar la leña a casa para dar algo de calor a su hogar para que _ella_ no tuviera frio y se sintiera mejor. Sin embargo todavía tenía que recorrer un par de kilómetros para llegar a su hogar; vivir en lo más profundo de un rincón olvidado de Dios, tenía sus desventajas.

Para su desdicha siempre existen esas personas a las que la desgracia ajena les viene valiendo un rábano y pareciese que disfrutaran el hecho de joderlas más a cuestas de su propio placer.

A pocos metros del muchacho un par de miradas mórbidas le miraban a lo lejos, llevaban siguiéndolo desde hacía varios minutos desde la última colonia que atravesó, aquel acelero un poco más el paso puesto que sintió las extrañas presencias y pensaba que si se ocultaban no podrían traer nada bueno. El vaho que emanaba la boca del menor se incrementaba debido al esfuerzo que término realizando al correr, cabe mencionar que con algo de dificultad debido a la pesada leña que portaba, sus perseguidores lo acechaban.

_"Mierda con esos malditos dispositivos me alcanzaran"_ pensó al mirar hacia arriba y ver como aquellos tipos se balanceaban, no había escapatoria porque inclusive sin esos aparatos ellos ya lo hubiesen atrapado era desesperante saber que solo le estaban aumentando el temor.

En un callejón sin salida aquellos individuos bajaron interponiéndose en el camino del chico.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?! – trato de exclamar el menor lo más firme que pudo, sin embargo el frio y el miedo no ayudaban de mucho, ambos reflejados en el leve temblor de sus labios.

Los dos hombres, aparentemente algo ebrios, lo suficiente para tener malas intenciones y no tanto para manejar torpemente sus equipos tridimensionales, comenzaron a reírse sonoramente.

- Mira nada más , aquí tenemos a una pequeña rata de alcantarilla llevándose nuestros recursos –dijo con sorna uno de ellos, el más alto que al parecer no debía pasar de los veinticinco años, dirigiéndose a su compañero rubio que debía tener aproximadamente la misma edad.

- Esta leña no es de nadie –protesto el menor cerrando los puños – ¡Yo mismo la he recolectado!

Ambos "soldados" lo miraron de una manera despreciativa, una cruel patada por parte del castaño derribo al pobre infeliz; el débil amarre de los troncos se rompió regándolos por el piso mohoso y húmedo en tanto que el rostro del menor termino en un charco de aguas profundas y mugrientas. De sus ropas rodaron unas hogazas de pan que fueron pisoteados por aquello malvados y enfermos que decían llamarse "defensores de la humanidad".

Maldita usurpación más barata y funesta.

- ¡Maldito ladrón bastardo! ¿Tomaste esto sin permiso verdad? –una segunda patada al estómago –Personas como tu deberían ser devoradas por esos monstruos gigantescos, para que la humanidad no tenga que lidiar con parásitos que chupen lo que trabajamos.

Lo cierto era que él si se había robado esos panes de un puesto y para su desventura fue visto por aquel par, pero ¿Cómo debía actuar un niño marginado, sin padre y con alguien moribundo que literalmente dependía de lo poco que llevaba a casa?

- A pesar de ser un mocoso mugriento y muerto de hambre parece una pequeña niña indefensa ¿no? - Agrego su compañero con una mirada que daba temor. El pobre muchacho de cabellos oscuros abrió los ojos desmesuradamente en el momento en el que el locutor de esas palabras puso una mano encima de sus piernas, retrocedió a rastras completamente asustado, sin embargo ambos hombres lo sujetaron fuertemente e hicieron con él lo que se les antojo.

"_Ella me está esperando, está débil y puede que sean sus últimos alientos…._

Una frágil figura tirada en un callejón con marcas violentas de abuso en su cuerpo, los labios partidos, los costados adoloridos por las patadas recibidas, el pantalón y camisa rotos…

Como pudo se levantó con un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo mancillado y marcado.

"_Nada ocurrió, con su cálida sonrisa me acurrucara" _ pensaba desesperadamente mientras cojeaba para llegar a casa, y todo su ser se quebraba poco a poco a lagrimones pesados y dolorosos que quemaban su piel.

Tropezó y tan solo pudo mirarse las manos llenas de raspones rojizos que contrastaban con su níveo color.

"_Hace frio "_

Con trabajo llego a la pocilga que era su hogar, sus ojos acuosos buscaron la maternal silueta que yacías pálida e inmóvil sobre un sofá descolorido y acabado. Sollozando el menor se arrastró a su regazo, una mano temblorosa de piel joven acaricio los cabellos de su hijo.

El menor ahí mismo rompió en llanto, hipando mascullo con vergüenza y odio lo que le habían hecho, restregándose la cara en las faldas de la pobre mujer…

No recuerda el momento en que se quedó dormido en el regazo de su joven madre, tal vez lo hizo cuando no le quedaron fuerzas después de llorar tanto, ya que cuando se despertó era muy entrada la noche el viento era más helado y ella ya nunca le respondió.

A partir de aquel día, una punzada de dolor le calaba por dentro, siempre en esas fechas frías de invierno recordaba ese infierno dantesco y lo que, año tras año presencio en aquel frio agujero que la humanidad olvido y de la que se aprovechó.

Hambre, frio, y crueldad…

Sus calles destruidas llenas de indigentes…

Años después abría de terminar caminando junto a los verdaderos héroes de la humanidad, en un principio en contra de su voluntad.

Hoy frente a un fuego cálido, abre un ordenado cajón y saca un papel arrugado y sucio que encontró aquella noche al pie del sofá donde su madre murió.

Ese papel que antes no pudo leer porque no sabía, decía :

**"**_**Lo más hermoso fue tenerte, cada 25 de diciembre, lo recuerdo con ferviente amor, Rivaille hijo de mi corazón, tu madre es débil y enfermiza… que no te puede cuidar, y teme dar su último respiro sin verte , por lo cual lo escribo, Busca quien te la lea esto hijo, Por favor pelea hasta tu último aliento, Perdóname por no estar contigo ,Esos Monstruos nos tienen en la desdicha sin embargo a Dios te encomiendo y que jamás permita que te encuentren y para que un día permita que seas inmensamente feliz….**__._

Y acababa el escrito con letras ya casi ilegibles y con marcas de gotas que podían juzgarse como rastros de lágrimas aterrizadas.

- Fui inmensamente feliz a tu lado madre, a pesar de todo –susurro para sí mismo el pelinegro, sin un ápice de sentimiento en el rostro, cortesía de sus penas y el dominio de sus emociones.

Con aparente indiferencia arrojo el papel al fuego.

- Aquí estas amargado – una chica de cabellos castaños y gafas entro de momento a la habitación, él la miro, en tanto ella se acercaba y lo rodeaba con sus brazos plantándole un suave beso en sus delgados labios.

Rivaille la sujeto de la cintura y profundizo el beso.

Ambos se separaron por la falta de aliento.

- Feliz cumpleaños – dijo ella sonriéndole tan cálida – vamos al comedor.

- Como si no supiera lo que tramaron tú y los mocosos –contesto Rivaille

- Oh, ¡cállate! Enano –respondió Hanji inflando las mejillas mientras lo tomaba de las manos y lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación –Al menos finge sorpresa…

- Lo intentare cuatro ojos…

- A veces me pregunto si no tendrás otra expresión, y si en verdad he podido curar todas tus heridas – le dijo ella mientras bajaban las escaleras.

De momento se detuvieron, él la acorralo a la pared y le dijo con aquella mirada que te atraviesa el alma:

- Lo has hecho y mejor de lo que pensabas, has cumplido con la tarea que mi madre le encomendó a Dios.

Y sin más la volvió a besar con ternura y pasión.

**"Es una mentira que el tiempo cura las heridas, ello tan solo las vuelve feas cicatrices, si no son atendida;, es la convicción, el amor y cuidado lo que las vuelve parte de algo sano e indoloro otra vez"**

**_Bueno es un fic dedicado al cumpleaños del Heichou, espero que les aiga gustado, plis comenten que sus opiniones cuentan mucho _**


End file.
